1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a control method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, guidelines for interoperably sharing digital contents such as still images, moving images, and audio data between appliances of different manufactures have been established by Digital Living Network Alliance (registered trademark) (DLNA), and have been becoming widespread. Digital contents are exchanged between appliances complying with the DLNA guidelines, such as between a digital media server (DMS) which provides digital contents and a digital media player (DMP) which displays digital contents. The DLNA guidelines enable a DMP to display digital contents provided by a DMS.
“Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-97052” discusses a technique enabling image data read by a reading apparatus such as a scanner to be displayed on an image display apparatus in real time.
“Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-42552” discusses a technique enabling image data read by a reading apparatus such as a scanner to be directly transmitted to an image display apparatus through a network and displayed on the image display apparatus.
However, “Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-97052” discusses only a technique regarding a control enabling the display apparatus side to initiate a reading operation at the reading apparatus side which is as an image provider side, and does not discuss techniques regarding controls enabling other operations.
On the other hand, “Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-42552” discusses a technique regarding a control enabling a change in settings, besides a technique regarding a control enabling the display apparatus side to initiate a reading operation at the reading apparatus side which is an image provider side. However, according to the technique discussed in “Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-42552”, the display apparatus side should have a specific file for use in a determination of setting values.